George Luz Fluff Alphabet
by warmommy
Summary: Fluffy Headcanons for George Luz.


**A = Attractive **(What do they find attractive about the other?)

He may not seem like it, but George has an eye for style, and yours is absolutely _bangin'. _You've always been a really sharp dresser, and, even better, you help him not look like a complete goober. You've got an eye for design and beauty, and he loves that to death.

**B = Baby **(Do they want a family? Why/Why not?

God yes, please give him rugrats. He wants to name his first son after his father, and he promises he'll let you name your second baby whatever you want. He really admires both of his parents and wants them to get the chance to be awesome grandparents. He thinks fatherhood will suit him really well, and where's the fucking lie in that?

**C = Cuddle **(How do they cuddle?)

Originally posted by stayinlove

**D = Dates **(What are dates with them like?)

Originally posted by asstrxlxgy

Dates with George Luz are full of laughs, completely random, totally spontaneous, and usually involve Chinese food.

**E = Everything **(You are my _ (e.g. my life, my world…))

"You are the wind beneath my wings." (Jackass.)

**F = Feelings **(When did they know they were in love?)

On the first rollercoaster you rode together (or that he'd ever ridden at all). While he was shrieking with fear, you were laughing with delight, and, even though he wanted to be back on the ground _right now_, he still caught himself thinking 'Fuckity damn, I love this woman'.

**G = Gratitude **(How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?)

Uh, he's grateful just to get to stand next to you. You love him? _You _love _him_? Forever grateful for that. Expressing gratitude for all that you do for him is just part of being a good husband, in his own humble opinion.

**H = Hands **(How do they like to hold hands?)

All the fucking time. If you're taking a walk together, he links your hands together and swings your arms. If you're out at dinner, he reaches over the table and squeezes your hand. If you're watching a scary movie and the monster jumps out, he grabs your hand for dear life. This sweet boy _adores_ holding your hand in all different sorts of ways.

Originally posted by pleasingpics

**I = Inspiration** (Did you change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?)

He really thinks that, in general, you've helped him become a better man. At the same time, you've also helped him be more confident about who he is and like himself more. He's always used his sense of humour to overcome perceived shortcomings in his personality and appearance, but now it's just more because he knows he's hilarious.

**J = Jealousy **(Do they get jealous?)

If he sees someone getting a little too close to you, he flexes in a very _Luz_ fashion. He'll walk up to you and really ham up the whole yawn-stretch-put his arm around you thing and ask who your new friend is and wink at the person, shit like that.

**K = Kiss **(How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

Originally posted by eternellementsensuelle

For a real jokester, he's all seriousness when it comes to kissing you. They are long, they are deep, they are smouldering, they are knee-shaking, they are…_so_ sexy and enamouring.

**L = Love** (Who says 'I love you' first?)

George said he loved you first, and he made an _event_ out of it the way a lot of people make events out of proposals. There was a fucking surprise party, there were balloons, there was a cake, there was a fucking clown, and, always, throughout the whole thing, a thousand times, George Luz told you that he loves you. He wore a tuxedo, he popped a bottle of champagne, he spiked the punch. He _promised_ to make every day this exciting and filled with pure love.

**M = Memory** (What's their favourite memory together?)

It _was _the time that you went to the Army Ball with him and he got to rub it in all his dumb friends _faces_, but now…

The complete surprise of you telling him you were pregnant brought him to his knees. _That_ is his favourite memory of the two of you together.

**N = Nickel **(Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

Not _often_, it's more like huge, extravagant gifts for the holidays, your birthday, and your anniversary. He spends weeks or months preparing for them and has co-conspirators (_psst it's absolutely Malarkey and Lipton_).

**O = Orange **(What colour reminds them of their other half?)

Lavender. Soft lavender.

**P = Pet names **(What pet names do they use?)

He is absolutely excessive and gross about pet names. Schnookums, sweetie pie, cutie patootie, honey bun, pudding cup, love face, they're all dumb (and so sweet).

**Q = Quarrels **(How is it to have a fight with them? What do they do to make you forgive them? What do you need to do to make them forgive you?)

Arguments are rare. When things get heated, he's really good at lightening the mood. Sometimes, though, little jokes aren't enough, and there's a row. Never a knock-down, drag-out fight, but exchanging regretful words, yelling sometimes. It's you that's more likely to do that, though, and you feel so bad afterward, because he's such a wonderful, loving man, and you can tell he's hurt. The importance of saying that you're sorry isn't lost on you. You apologise, order Chinese food, and try to get him feeling good again. He always comes around quickly.

**R = Romance **(How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?)

He loves to make a mix of cheesiness and creativity. He thinks you deserve all the romance he can give. He wants you to always be walking on cloud nine. He has a real talent for it, actually, like the party where he announced that he loved you.

Originally posted by thegifsshop

**S = Support **(Are they supportive of your goals? Are you supportive of theirs?)

It's a true partnership. You need each other, and each other's support is no different. Having someone to hold you up when you're unable to hold yourself up is one of the most valuable things there are in this world, and you've found this in each other.

**T = Talking **(What do they like to talk about?)

The future. What the baby will grow up to be, which one of you they'll most look like. What they'll study in college. He talks about growing old together, where to retire someday.

**U = Unencumbered **(What helps them relax?)

He actually really likes to repair things. He will find something to fix even if there _is _nothing to fix. He likes working with his hands to make something _work _again. As he does it, the stress just slips away. He can rebuild your carburettor lickety split.

**V = Very _ **(his thoughts about you (e.g she's very smart, very stubborn, they're very annoying etc.)

"She's very classy!"

**W = Why **(reasons why you love each other)

You love each other because you love each other. It grows every day. It's nourished by itself. He loves the way you laugh when he says stupid shit, you love the way accidentally hit himself in the eye with the paddle ball. It's everything, it's all-encompassing.

**X = Xylophone **(What's their go-to song for **karaoke?)**

Beck - Debra

**Y = Yearning **(How will they copewhen they're missing their partner?)

He's a huge fucking baby. He calls you every night when you're away and talks about the day and how much he misses you and tells you the current countdown to when you're home again. If he's away, he's restless the _whole_ time.

**Z = Zzzz** (how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)

He doesn't like sleeping alone, and he doesn't like total darkness, either. You bought him a Batman nightlight. Oh, and he is _not_ a morning person.


End file.
